By Your Side: Grayson Duchane
by vintage-with-grease
Summary: He came into her life as the boy who was struck by lightning. Grayson Duchane never really expected to see him too much after being his nurse but instead she was accepted by his family. Then, he woke up and was thrown into the life of Barry Allen with maybe a few butterflies in her stomach. Barry Allen/ OC
1. Pivotal Moment

Pivotal Moment

Grayson was fighter. She was someone that was used to fighting for what she wanted. Gray had grown up in a rough place but she would never admit that. Grayson was used to picking up the pieces of the lives around her and keep herself going. Grayson had grown up observing but could definitely could hold her ground. She could be loud and evident when she wanted it to be. Gray did not want to be forgotten in her life, no she wanted to be remembered. She knew too many people who were forgotten.

Even as a child, Grayson wanted more than what everyone thought her to be. She was used to the people around her slumming their way through the same mud and not doing much to reclaim themselves. Grayson had grown up learning how to cheat her way through life and come out fine. Her parents were two people that did not do much to change the way that people thought of them. They were gritty and more often or less with their heads in the clouds or their heads on the floor passed out. Grayson had grown up taking care of them as they were passed out on the couch.

Grayson never really understood why her parents were the way they were. At an young age, Gray had caught onto the fact that people knew her parents as low-lifes. She did not really know what that meant at that time but she figured it had to do with the fact police were constantly bringing her father home. Grayson loved her parents but she hated who they were. They would lie, cheat, and steal their way through life. Gray would not lie that she did not do the same at times when she had no other option.

Grayson loved her family especially her siblings. They only had each other. Grayson had seen her parents walk in and out of her life especially her mother. Her mother would disappear and reappear like she never left. It always started out fine with dinner on the table but then something would crack and she would be laying in bed for weeks. These were times when Grayson found her at her mother's side. It seemed like these times would never end and then one day they would wake up to find her bed empty. Her father would walk in that nothing was wrong that he did not do countless things to screw over their family.

Being the middle child always proved to be interesting. There was four of them total: Wilks, Grayson, Cash, and Evie. They were all very different from each other. Wilks being the oldest had taken care of his other siblings making sure that they would have food. Grayson was the next and was willing to help Wilks. She proved to the brains of the home. Cash was next and he proved to be the trouble-maker but was the one that they each would come to if something was wrong. Then, Evie who was a wild child that could capture anyone's heart. She was still too young to understand anything.

Grayson was a sight to see with her brunette tendrils of hair, clear skin, and doe-like eyes. Grayson was charming and it proved to work to her advantage. That is what caught her peers off guard was that Grayson 'Gray' Duchane was an interesting, caring and charismatic person. Once people actually know the girl, she was funny with side comments that people could not help to laugh or smile. She was charming and lovely with a side grin that could leave anyone on their knees. If Grayson was born into a different family than maybe she would had the possibility to go anywhere.

It was not till she was sixteen that Grayson realized that life was anything in what she had been told. She had already gotten in trouble countless times and spent many times running away from the cops. The Duchanes had quite the past with the police from the countless run-ins that each one of them had. It was a running joke that their family had their own drawer filled with each of their records. Grayson was intelligent and many tried to tell the girl that she could do better than what she was doing. Gray could not see herself really leaving the beat-up home. She did not believe that she could leave behind her family.

Grayson had been given an option one day and did not see any way but to take it. Gray had no real plans for the future but Wilks had saw the bright future for his sister. He put in countless applications in for her. He saw that his sister could go live a life that each one of them dreamed of. Grayson had came home to find the letters congratulating her that she was accepted to study. She had read over the letters countless times. She had been given scholarships that would help her and she did not know what to think of it.

Grayson walked out of the home with a trash bag filled with her items. Gray did not know if it was a goodbye from the home. She had chosen a college that was far enough that she could start over but close enough to visit. Each one of her siblings put in their change and money they made to get her a train ticket. Grayson had hugged each one of them before getting on her train. She did not look back knowing that if she looked back that maybe trouble would find a way back in her life.


	2. Day Dreamer

Day Dreamer

No one ever thinks to themselves when they wake up that everything will change. Well, maybe someone does but they never know for sure that change will be the outcome. Grayson never did like to think too far ahead finding that she would focus too much of the future and would lose sight of what was actually happening right in front of her. Grayson had grown up seeing maybe people's hope and dreams be crushed by reality around her. So instead, she chose to focus on the task that were laid out in front of her.

Grayson never really expected to get as far as she did. She had a few hiccups in life but somehow she had gotten here. Gray somehow gotten an apartment after working her ass off for four years. She did not have much of a social life and maybe she had gotten in a few fights but she was still here. Grayson had made it out to become a nurse which was unexpected too many. They all thought she would go so much further but Grayson enjoyed the work. She was smart almost scary smart but she only ever became a nurse when she could easily been a doctor. Grayson admired nursing, it was more one-on-one with the patients and you got to really know the people. Instead, Grayson was amazing at her job because she would notice the way that people would react to certain things and take insight from these , school was not something for her. Grayson enjoyed learning but in the structural system just seemed like too much for herself. That was part of the problem with Grayson is that she did not believe in herself that much. She still thought of herself as a problem.

So she went about her normal schedule of waking up in her giant comfy bed with her giant gray cat, Cleo, seemed to stretch herself upon to take up most of the width of her bed. Her day always began with a hot shower to get rid of the aches in her legs from the shifts before. Then onto her usual breakfast of oatmeal and coffee. Coffee was a must with Gray's schedule at the hospital. She was still young and most weeks had found herself on the graveyard shift not that she minded too much. She knew that a lot of the other nurses had families and children to take care, while it was simply only Grayson and Cleo.

Most days, Grayson found herself running errands with friends or simply enjoying reading a book or some newspaper in the café. Today was a café where she would spend most of her day reading the latest journals online.

Grayson left her tendrils of dark hair to dry on their own and started getting ready for the day. She had decided a pair of tight jeans, a grey sweater that hung loose on her frame, and a pair of black boots. Grayson had decided to lightly dust her face with some makeup but letting her natural pink tones shine through. She had made it to Jitters grabbing an large vanilla latte with cinnamon. She sat down at her usual seat at the window and began to do her reading.

Grayson had gone back to her apartment and changed into her scrubs. Then made her way to the hospital offering friendly smiles to her coworkers. She enjoyed her coworkers but she would mostly keep to herself. Grayson made her rounds offering help to those who needed it and friendly smiles to those that could see it. This left her here standing away but near enough that she could hear the news reports about particle accelerator.

Suddenly, there was a sudden silence that seemed to much before chaos happened all around her. She could hear beepers going off and intercoms paging for more help. Grayson suddenly put on her face as she began to scrub up and offer help to others.

"Duchane" she heard the stern voice of her boss calling her.

Grayson instantly ran over grabbing the chart from EMT and began to read over the information that they were told to the doctors. She looked at the man lying unconscious on the table wondering how he was still alive.

"Barry" she heard a voice cry as she came in the door.

Instantly Grayson grabbed the woman, "You can't be in here" she said.

"I'm family" she cried again not realizing who exactly she was talking to leaving Grayson dragging her out.

Grayson dragged her out, "I'm sorry but- I can't" she said to the woman.

The woman looked at her with tears running down her face, "you have to save him" she told her turning away.

Grayson still remember that night from nine months ago. She was the one that had to deliver the news to that woman and her father about their family member was left in coma. Grayson had stood in front of them shaking as she tried to get the words to come out of her mouth. Gray was usually pretty good at this but the look the girl had given to the man. Gray had connected to her because that would be the same reaction that she would have given if that would be one of her siblings. She was usually calm and smooth at her job but that night left a scar on her. It was not everyday that a patient comes in after being struck by lightning. It had been nine months since she had first and last seen the unconscious man that was struck by lightning. While, he was here his "sister" would come in every once in awhile to ask about her "brother". Then, he was taken away by S.T.A.R. labs. Grayson had walked into the room and saw Harrison Wells. Grayson had ready his autobiography and was amazed by the man in front of her. That happened to be the last time that she saw Barry Allen but it was not the last time she saw the West family.

The two had began to develop a relationship where the woman, Iris, would bring her usual coffee. They would catch up on life with each other. Grayson would even stop by Iris's workplace to keep her company. Grayson had found herself going more and more to Jitters to keep her friend company. That where she was particularly today. She had put on a big sweater and jeans with a pair of heeled boots for her day off. She left her hair down in its curly mess with some light makeup. She had ordered her usual vanilla latte with cinnamon on top. She heard the bell of the door and the sharp intake of air from Iris.

She looked up and felt her eyes widen seeing the lightning boy embracing Iris West in front of her. She could not believe that lightning boy was actually here. He was everything that Iris West describe to her down to the green eyes that seemed to be staring at her. Grayson knew to keep her distance away from the two of them. She could hear the two chatting to each other but before she knew it, Iris grabbed Grayson pulling her up to introduce the two. Grayson came face to face with Barry Allen. She gave him a small smile.

"Barry Allen this is Grayson Duchane" Iris said, "she actually helped save you that night"

"I was uhm just doing my job" she said looking up at tall green-eyed man in front of her feeling her pink cheeks turn a deeper shade of pink.

"Thanks" he offered with an easy smile, "really" he added.

Barry Allen was definitely cute with his green eyes and was looking a lot better than when Grayson had last seen him.

"I should leave you two to catch up-" Grayson said and saw Iris open her mouth but Grayson quickly added, "I have some grocery shopping to do" she said.

Iris look at her, "Well we will all definitely have to catch up more...all of us" she said with a giant smile on her face

Grayson once again felt her cheeks heat up but hid it by slipping on her peacoat, "Sounds like a plan" she said offering a small smile.

Iris pulled her friend into a hug and whispered into her ear, "You cannot slip away that fast all the time, Duchane" she said jokingly. Both girls shared a laugh. Barry offered Grayson a smile and a wave goodbye.


	3. Graveyard Shift

Graveyard Shift

* * *

Grayson had tried to keep up with her family but keeping up the countless troubles was stressful. Gray had tried to send of her extra money but she happened to live in terrible apartment herself. She had even visited several times even offering her siblings a safe place to live out for a few days.

Grayson knew what it was like to live there and still she held the memories. She had a scar from when she thought it was a good idea to mess with a cop car with Cash and they had tried to run away from the cops. Grayson had managed to cut herself on her side resulting in a lot of stitches that she partly did herself and Cash finished the rest. Then there was the countless memories of them sharing a beer at a young age on their back porch. It might of have not been the prettiest of a life but it was her life for 18 years. She would run back to them if the time would ever come.

* * *

Grayson had been on graveyard shift and stuck around when she heard about the fire. She was beyond exhausted after running around the ER giving anyone the help they needed. Grayson ran a hand through her curly mess of hair which she tried to shake out finding that she had a headache from it being up. She had slipped on her jeans and a grey sweater with her boots on top. She splashed some water on her face, pinched her cheeks a little and added some lip gloss before deciding that this was the best that she could do.

She grabbed her bag from her locker and made her way out of the hospital to her usual spot at Jitters. She ordered her usual and a cronut before sitting down. She let her hand run through her hair before she heard

"Grayson Duchane... Just the woman that I was hoping to see" Iris West called from behind her.

Grayson looked up with a giant bite of cronut in her mouth giving the woman a wave. She swallowed her bite, "Iris West never would I think that I would find you here out of all places".

Iris rolled her eyes before sitting down in the seat across from her, "rough night?" she asked her taking in the bags underneath the girl's eyes.

"Graveyard shift" she said to the girl and then added, "what gave it away?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well between your circles under your eyes and the attitude" she said.

Grayson's mouth twitched down in a frown, "Sorry..." she muttered

Iris smiles at her, "I have an idea" she said, "I just know the perfect way that you could make it up to me..." she said

Grayson looked at her with a puzzled look kinda afraid on what Iris West was going to pull her into. When she had first met Iris West she was immediately taken back by her stubbornness mind. The girl could talk anyone into giving her what she wanted. She was lively and charming but very intelligent. Grayson admired that about her. It could rival her own stubbornness that could cause them to be unstoppable team.

"And that would be...?" she asked

Iris got that charming smile on her face, "Come with me to an award ceremony for Simon Stagg?" she asked, "Plus Barry will be there? Please" she said. Grayson wondered why she would bring up lightning boy like she had an connection. Grayson knew him and saved him... yes but nothing more than that.

Grayson looks down at her attire and then Iris, "Iris... As riveting as that sounds" she said, "I really do not think that I am dress for that" she said.

Iris got a bigger smile on her face, "Well it just gives me a reason to give you a makeover... I have tons of dresses and heels" she said, "Please Grayson... Please" she said getting that look on her face.

Grayson bit her lip before silently nodding, "Alright".

* * *

Grayson found herself staring in the mirror wondering how Iris had managed to make her look good after a graveyard shift. She found herself wearing a duck-egg blue colored dress with a gold belt than a pair of gold heels. Iris had managed to tame her wild hair into light waves and added a little pink to her face along with a pink gloss.

"Iris... I don't know how you managed this after the night I had" she said turning to her friend pulling her in for a hug.

The two girls hugged before Iris pulled, "Come on let's go get Barry" she said.

* * *

The two girls managed to make it to the police station and past everyone to Barry's lab. Grayson's eyes were everywhere looking around finding everything so interesting. Grayson was used to be dragged into the station not having the luxury of her hands not hurting. She was falling behind from Iris as she walked knowing where she was going. Lightning boy looked to see Iris West storming in beginning her argument about why she just had to take journalism. Grayson managed to file in behind her leaning against the door watching the two. Grayson was kinda struck by their interaction before she was pulled out of her thoughts.

"You look really nice" Barry managed to get out before his eyes raked over the tall woman at his door. Grayson offered him a small smile.

"Grayson, uh, you look great to" he said with his own redden cheeks and Grayson felt her cheeks turn the familiar shade of light pink.

"Thank you" she managed to get out. Grayson walked inside and stood by Iris's side. She looked to Iris who was watching the two interact with a grin on her face before questioning Barry's outfit of choice. She laughed a little to herself seeing Barry's confusion about what he had evidently signed up for.

Eddie managed to come through the door telling Barry that the captain wanted to see him. Grayson kept glancing around the two watching Eddie and Iris seeming have a flirtatious moment before Barry telling them it was alright. Grayson and Barry looked away from the pair and then looked at each other.

"This place is really neat" Grayson said and mentally groaned at her lame comment.

"Thanks" Barry said scratching the back of his head.

* * *

Grayson stood beside Barry almost falling asleep standing up before she was jolted awake by the sudden clapping around her. She heard Barry and Iris laugh at her reaction before she gave a small elbow to Barry's side and her face turned a shade of pink.

She followed the two before seeing sandwiches figuring the two needed a moment. She slipped from their side grabbing two sandwiches. The next thing she knew that there was gun shots happening around her. She let out a little scream and dropped her sandwiches before ducking down. She searched the room finding Barry's eyes. She let out a small breath that she did not know she was holding in seeing Iris at his side. She could see the two on the other side of the room watching her as she was with them. She saw Barry's eyes shift to watch the criminals right beside her.

"How considerate that you are all wearing your finest jewelry like you knew that we were gonna rob you" the robber called out to them. The next thing she knew was that Barry was gone and everything happened so fast. She glanced around the room searching for the boy but only found everything happened to be diminished in a... Flash. Grayson slipped out following where she thought he had gone. She turned the corner finding him leaning against the dumpster. She saw him laying on the ground.

"Barry" she said running to his side, "Come on lightning boy". She checked for his vitals before she felt Iris at her side as well. The two tried getting him to come to before she saw his green eyes begin to open. He jumped at the sight of both of them in front of him.

Grayson looked down at him with a peculiar look, "have you eaten today?" she asked him before pulling him into a hug feeling Barry's own arms hug the familiar but unfamiliar girl. Iris watched the two knowing making mental notes.

She looks at him, "I would've gotten you a sandwich" she said.

Barry laughed, "guess it slipped my mind" and looked at Iris.

Iris looks at him with an amused smile and hugged him too.

* * *

Grayson found that the police were all around them asking questions to everyone. She stood by Iris and Barry's side. She offered Detective West a smile as he came to them.

"Glad to see you all are alright" he told the trio before grabbing Barry and taking him to the side.

Grayson was intrigued by Barry and wondered what actually happened. He was there one second but the next he was gone. Everything seemed to unfold almost too fast.

* * *

Grayson slowly made her way up to her small apartment and unlocked the door before falling softly onto her couch. She let her hand fall off the couch to find her cat. The cat gave her an unamused meow. Grayson sighed and got up from the couch before she shimmied out of her dress and washed off her makeup. She slowly made her way to her bed before falling on it, "What a day" she said quietly.


	4. Ophiocordyceps unilateralis

_Ophiocordyceps unilateralis_

* * *

Grayson walked out of the movie theater with the other two. She had enjoyed the movie with the other two listening to them bicker at each other about the rating of the movie. She laughed hearing the two scales. She pulled the sleeves to her white sweater closer feeling the chilliness in the wind. She looked at Barry as he went on a fungus.

"Did you know that zombies exist in nature? There's a species of fungi that infects ants, causing the ants to attack plants that can release spores which in turn infect new hosts" Barry said

" _Ophiocordyceps unilateralis_ " Grayson interrupted before she was looked at by both with a perplexed look on their faces. Grayson's face turned a bright red. Barry looked at Iris with his jaw dropped.

"No one ever gets my nerd moments" he said before looking back at Grayson. Grayson waved her hand, gave a little shrug and smiled at them.

"I think I'm in love" Barry muttered to himself which caused Iris to laugh at the both of them.

"Barry welcome to the club of the many complexities know as Grayson Duchane" she said, "This girl holds so much knowledge up in her head and sometimes she lets in a few members in for a sneak peak" she said causing Grayson's face to heat up even more.

Grayson looked down at her feet, "I like to read...a lot" she said adding in another little shrug.

Barry looks at her before grabbing her chin to look up and gave her a smile, "reading is -uh- good" he managed to get out.

Iris smiled at the two of them before changing the subject, "You two are the cutest nerds that I know" she said, "Anyways, I'm a lot more interested in the amazing as of late."

"You mean 'cause of this streak thing?" Barry started with a sigh

Grayson had found out about Iris's little obsession with the superhero when she walked into Jitters this morning for her usual "after work to get me home" coffee. The girl had not stopped talking about it. Grayson herself did not really know much about it but the "the streak" was helping people that needed it. Grayson had been at the hospital or asleep when most of it happened but Iris would always fill her in.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Iris moved her phone in their faces. Gray looked at her phone to see the name of Iris's boyfriend showing up along with a picture of his face. She raised an eyebrow.

"I see your boyfriend's calling." Barry said with unamused tone

"Oh, I should probably get this." Iris said stepping off to the side.

Grayson looked up at Barry seeing his face which caused a frown on her face, "Hey Barry" she started, "I was wondering something..." she began but was interrupted by Barry's own phone.

He looked at her with a small frown, "sorry" he said before stepping away taking the call.

Grayson stood off on the side watching her friends take their phone calls wondering what she still had to do today. She was mentally making a grocery list her own mind before she felt a rush of wind to see Barry gone. She looked around wondering where he went before she looked at Iris finishing her phone call. She felt another 'whoosh' behind her to find Barry standing behind her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow at him to be ignored.

"Eddie says hi." Iris said which lead Grayson to nod as her own answer

"Nice of him." the sass kinda hidden in Barry's own voice, "You wanna grab a bite? I'm feeling a little famished."

Grayson looked at him with raised eyebrows wondering how he was hungry after the night they had. Iris seemed to be thinking the same thing, "After the Mongolian barbecue we had before the movie and the extra large popcorn you had at the movie? How are you not fat?"

"I've been jogging." Grayson had to laugh at his answer which caused the pair to look at the girl in between them.

"As lovely as that sounds..." Grayson began, "I happen to be at the hospital soon for my shift" she said, "I'm just gonna take my cab there" she said

The other pair frowned at her before Iris pulled the girl into a hug, "I guess I'll see you sometime soon"

"Of course" Grayson said hugging her back before letting go.

Grayson smiles at Barry, "Mister Allen" she said before she was pulled in for a hug by him.

"Fellow nerds get hugs as a goodbye, Miss Duchane" he told her which caused her to laugh and turn a bright red. She hugged him back taking in his scent. She was perplexed by Barry Allen. He always seemed to be there just at the right moment. Plus for some reason, Gray felt pulled to him.

* * *

The next day, Grayson found herself at Jitters picking up her usual after-work coffee. She was dressed in her usual sweater, jeans, and boot combination with her hair thrown up in a pony-tail. She stood in line before she felt her someone poke her shoulder. She turned around to find herself looking into familiar green-eyes. She felt a few butterflies in her stomach but decided to ignore them.

"Oh hey" she said sounding pretty perky for someone that just spent the night at work.

"Didn't you work last night?" he questioned with a smile on his face.

Grayson smiles and nods, "Yeah but I have to get my after-work pick me up" she said to him which caused him to let out a small chuckle, "Are you just beginning the day?" she asked him.

"Yeah I have a little bit till I have to be at work usually the line is worse" he told her with a smile.

The pair made their way to the front of the line where Grayson ordered her usual large vanilla latte with cinnamon to dig in her purse till she heard the register crack open. She looked into the green eyes of Barry Allen.

"I'll pay you back" she said looking at him watching his eyes look at the girl in front of him. Grayson really was not one to get charity unlike her parents who seemed to play the pity the card a lot.

"Gray, don't worry about it" he said entertained by the girl, "plus it's the least I could do when someone knows zombie fungus" he said

Grayson let her own smile and push a fly away from her face, "Well thank you Barry" she said. She liked hearing her nickname come from his mouth. Barry grabbed their drinks and lead them to a table where they both could spend a little minutes.

Grayson took her seat and looked at Barry, "Anything big happening down at the police station?" she asked

"Just the usual" he told her looking at her

She nodded, "I get it. The last big thing at the hospital was a man getting struck by lightning" she said but then let her eyes widen, "sorry, sorry rough subject" she said quickly.

Barry laughs a little and shakes his head, "It's alright..." he told her and then offered her a smile, "thank you by the way for taking care of Iris and Joe" he told her

Grayson smiles, "It was no problem" she told him, "I knew it gave them a little relief knowing that they had someone in that hospital that they could have trust in" she said, "I should be thanking you, Barry" she said

Barry looked at her with a raised eyebrow wondering what she meant. Grayson smiles, "I got welcomed into a pretty cool family" she said, "It really helped being quite new to the city" she said.

He looked at her, "Well I'm glad that I could help in a really odd way" his words caused the pair to laugh together. Grayson heard the 'bleep' of Barry's phone go off and he looked at it. He grabbed his coffee and looked at her, "Sorry I have to go... I'm gonna be late" he told her with a smile, "We should make this morning coffee more of a tradition" he told her running off.

Grayson's own cheeks turned pink in which she looked down at her coffee.

* * *

Grayson was at the mall finishing up some shopping for her Eva's birthday that was coming up. She had looked through countless outfits for her young sister figuring clothes were a safe route. She was looking at a top for herself remembering that Iris mentioned that they were gonna go out sometime soon.

She made her way to the elevator but was stopped by a man sliding in front of her. She grumbled angrily to herself till she made her way upstairs seeing a woman fall down once the door open. Grayson dropped her bags running over looking for a pulse. She stayed as everyone else seemed to move away. The mall security pulled her away saying that help was on the way. Grayson moved behind but stayed close hoping that help would be here.

Grayson heard the sound of a 'whoosh' and looked up seeing the figure that seemed to Iris's obsession. Her eyes widen looking at him before he was gone. She looked around hoping to catch a glance of him but found none.

Instead she heard yelling coming from a back door where she slipped in. She hid behind seeing a green gas floating up leaving the clad hero to fall. She ran to his side and checked for a pulse. She heard faint voices but figured that they were coming from outside. She could hear the hero gasping for air in which she went into nurse mode. Grayson looked down into the eyes of the hero as he seemed to be struggling. His eyes seemed familiar but that was the least of her worries. She turned away to call out for help for one second to find the hero gone.

* * *

Grayson had found her way back to her apartment. Gray had called Wilks talking to him for a little while but different things. She let her body hit the old couch and closed her eyes. She did not know what to think of what was actually happening. She rubbed at her eyes thinking she did not actually see what had happened.

There were some things that she knew:

1) The streak was the good guy

2) She would not tell Iris about this

3) What the hell was today

Gray laid down upon the couch grabbing her favorite blanket pulling it close. She felt Cleo, her cat, jump on the couch curling herself by her feet. Grayson let the sleep take over till her phone went off for her shift.

* * *

Grayson heard that Detective West was admitted to the hospital. It had been really funny on how close Gray had gotten to the cops. If only they knew her a few years walked toward the room and almost made it till she ran into Barry. The two looked at each other each turning their own shade of red.

"I wouldn't go in there" he said, "Iris and Eddie just made it"

"Oh..." Grayson said and then looked at the exhausted man, "are you alright?" she asked putting her hand on his bicep and kept her gaze up at him.

"I'm doing pretty good" he told her with a smile on her face.

"Well how about some coffee?" she asked, "my treat" she told him with a smile. She felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter when Barry laughed a little.

"That would be nice Gray" he told her offering his arm before the two made it down the hall to the cafeteria.


	5. I Think I Like Coffee Even More Now

I Think I Like Coffee Even More Now

* * *

For some odd reason or another, Grayson had found that sleeping did not come to her and she had a late shift that night. Her thoughts seemed to be consumed with the streak seeing him struggling and her not knowing what to do. So, she had gotten up taken a long hot bath to soothe her aching muscles and relax. She sat in the water till it had gotten cold before she started getting ready. She texted Iris asking if she wanted to hang out this morning. She had gotten a reply message of "of course".

Grayson turned on her playlist and began dancing around her playlist while getting ready. She threw her clothes all over her floor till she found what she wanted. She slipped on her favorite pair of skinny jeans, a gray/blue v-neck sweater and a pair of thigh-high boots. She slipped on her charm bracelet that was filled with different charms from her siblings and things that she had found, her favorite ring, and a simple chain necklace with a charm of a feather. She finished up by lightly putting some makeup on her face before grabbing her purse and running out the door. She walked the small distance to Jitters and sat in her usual spot after she got her order.

Iris ran inside told the girl her order and practically ran to her, "Have you and Barry been getting coffee lately?" she asked her with a giant grin on her face.

Grayson thought about it and she guess that they had gotten coffee quite a bit. The two had been meeting at Jitters in the morning after her shifts. It was really was not asked from either one of them, it just sorta happened. They would talk, flirt, laugh, and generally enjoy each other's company. Grayson never really thought about it or even to mention it to Iris, "Yeah we meet for coffee... I guess" she said

Iris smirked at her, "I knew it" she said, "I knew that you guys were gonna be great for each other" she said

Grayson looks at her, "It's not a date or anything Iris... It simply like when you two get coffee or hang out" she said

Iris rolled her eyes, "come on Gray, admit that you like him" she said

Gray sighs and looked down before running her nervous hand through her hair, "lightning boy is cute" she muttered quietly.

Iris smiled widen, "What is that Mrs. Allen?" she asked her

Grayson felt her jaw drop looking at Iris, "Iris... no" she managed to get out, "It's not even like that and he doesn't even like me" she told her.

Iris looks at her, "Just wait and see" she said with a plan in her head.

Grayson just shook her head, "Iris I'm terrified by you"

The two looked at each other and laughed. Grayson had told Iris some minor details about her past but she was not one to let it just slip out. Gray had made that mistake in college which lead to many treating her like a charity case. So instead Gray kept it very bland and left out the colorful details.

* * *

The two made their way over to station to give the two working man some coffee. On the way over, Iris told her all about her dad being angry about Eddie and her. Gray offered her a small piece of advice before walking in.

"Thought I would bring Central City's finest java over to Central City's finest" Iris called out with Grayson following at her side. Barry offered a smile to the both of them and a thanks but the captain seemed to storm off. Grayson frowned at her friend and put her hand on her shoulder. Grayson followed the two as they talk about the man who raised them. She slipped on the other side of Barry.

Grayson looked up at the mention of Iris starting a blog.

"All right, what's it about? Your brownie obsession? 'Cause, you know, you probably shouldn't broadcast that". Barry told her

Grayson looks at them, "Honestly I think the brownie blog could go far. I think that one is a win-win situation... I would definitely help you with that Iris" she added.

Iris gave a smile to her, "No, something important. Something that Central City needs to know about, The Streak"

Both Grayson and Barry froze at the mention of the hero. Grayson zoned out as the two beginning arguing. Grayson was brought back to the moment when she was calling for help and then looked down to find him gone. She could not get those green-eyes out of her head.

"I can vouch for that. The internet is full of weirdos and nerd rage lots and lots of nerd rage" Grayson looked up at the gorgeous woman in front of her. She looked at Barry who seemed awestruck by her and frowned to herself a little.

The woman looked at both girls shaking their hands, "Hi. Felicity Smoak."

"Iris West"

"Grayson Duchane"

"Barry Allen" Grayson looks at him with a look of confusion and must have gotten from the other two before he added, "But you all knew that" he muttered

Grayson was mentally sighing at herself watching the cute dorky boy in front of her fall for the gorgeous dorky girl. Nothing seemed to be working her way today. She listened to the explanation on who this woman was and decided that definitely today was not her day.

"So the lightning came through here" felicity asked which caused Grayson to look up as Barry agreed.

* * *

Grayson had found herself back at Jitters that day after Iris had started her shift. Grayson had decided to do some reading while also keeping her friend some company. Gray pushed her glasses up on her nose as she had her head in a book. She looked up at the chime of the bell on the door to see Barry and Felicity.

"Hey you two" Iris greeted

"We're not a two" Barry interrupted. Grayson looked from her book getting a small look from Iris before giving the other two a small smile and a wave. Gray quickly stuck her head back in her book and could almost groan out loud at Iris for inviting the two to trivia night which she had been dragged into by Iris. Iris said that she just head to show before her shift.

"Trivia night at 's not really excited about it, I admit. But it could be our night, guys" Iris said before adding, "Plus Gray will be making an appearance" she said to Barry. She could feel Barry's eyes on her but she made sure to keep her head in that book. Gray started collecting her stuff figuring that she could get a little grocery shopping in. She sent Iris a text but could hear her

"Barry, girls don't just hop on trains and travel hundreds of miles to see someone that they don't like"

Those words stung Gray a bit. Who knew that lightning boy had a fan club.

* * *

Grayson was running late to trivia night and she just happened to get out of a cab the same time as Felicity who was looking amazing in a black dress. That ensemble would definitely make the boys look twice. Grayson had decided when she left Jitters that what happened would happen. She was not gonna let whatever Barry and Felicity have ruin her. It was simply a bump in the road.

"Felicity" Grayson called out running the best she could in her heels. Grayson was never a mean person, no she was one of those girls that would be nice till it killed her. She was definitely jealous of Felicity Smoak. Of course, she had her moments but what girl did not. She offered the girl a smile, "it's probably better if we walk in late"

Felicity smiles seeing the familiar face, "Grayson, wow, you look amazing" she said taking in the girl's small but willowy frame.

Grayson looked down at herself at the ensemble that Iris had picked out. The shirt showed a tiny bit of her flat stomach but was still classy. Grayson looks at her with a smile, "Thank you but Felicity that dress is amazing" she said.

Grayson hooked their arms as they walked into Jitters. She immediately found their friends in which she received a thumbs up from Iris but she knew that the boys were looking at Felicity at first than she felt their eyes move onto her. She offered them an easy smile and a wave. Barry caught her eye and gave her a small friendly wink in which Gray laughed.

"Totally overdressed for trivia night" Felicity managed to get out.

Grayson hugged Iris and took her seat, "You look great Felicity" she said and then her friends also added their own points.

Grayson sat at their side adding little comments as she watched Barry and Felicity demolish at trivia. She took a sip of her water figuring a drink was not the right idea before a shift. Iris gave her a small smile in which Grayson offered her one back.

She looked up at the clock, "As fun as this has been... The hospital calls" she said sliding off her seat. Iris gave her a hug and gave Barry a smile wave before she left.

Once outside, Grayson ran a hand through her hair and called a cab. She took deep breaths as she got in deciding that this was not gonna stop her even though it sucked. Lightning boy was not hers and he had a life outside of coffee with her. She needed to focus on her shift and her patients.

* * *

It had been a tough shift so far and it was not even close to being over. She trudged through any help that she could to anyone. Grayson's hair pulled into a ponytail with a few pieces framing her face. Her makeup from trivia was still on her face smudged in a few places. She did not really care, all that matter was helping others. Grayson was pulled from her thoughts by her pager going off. Grayson took off but was interrupted by Janice, an older nurse, who looked after Grayson like her own child.

"You don't have to run" she said, "I paged you...someone is here to see you" she said motioning to the door.

Grayson looks at the door, "Uh thank you" she said before walking through the double set of doors. The person who was sitting there was definitely not who she was expecting. Barry Allen was sitting on one of the beds swinging his legs with a coffee and cookie in his hand. She wished that she could have looked a little better than exhausted that she probably looked right about now.

He offered her a smile, "Hey" he said gently to her, "I brought you a coffee and a peanut butter cookie"

Grayson smiles and laughs, "You really did not have to" she told him, "but I'm not complaining after the night I'm having" she told him taking a sip of her usual order.

Barry frowned, "Rough shift?" he questioned

Rough life lately. She nodded and looked down at her shoes, "not that I'm upset by your visit but what are you doing here?" she asked

Barry looked at her before standing up and putting his hand underneath her chin, "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright?" he told her.

Grayson raised an eyebrow, "Well I am" she said quietly grabbing his hand from underneath her chin to clasp their hands.

Barry smiles a little, "Also, I wanted to tell you that I don't like Felicity like that" he told her.

Grayson nodded, "Well thank you for that information" she said keeping her quiet tone and their moment was interrupted by her pager going off, "I have to go" she said to pull away but was pull back to him.

She felt Barry's lips to her ear, "I really enjoy your company Grayson".

Grayson turned a red and felt his lips on her cheeks. She smile turning away from him and looked back at the lightning boy, "Next time the coffee is on me, Allen" she told him.


	6. Author's Note

Hello readers,

So I cannot post on Fanfiction due to nothing uploading for me. I have tried to contact them about this issue and have not received anything about it. I have actually finished this book and it is all up on Wattpad

By Your Side: story/111366938-by-your-side-grayson-duchane

I have started publishing the sequel also! So please check it out and feel free to add some feedback

Thank you,

Rae


End file.
